To wash a car
by amidead
Summary: Boredom takes over, so what does our favorite vampire do? Why, i have no idea. (RR please.)
1. Default Chapter

The hellsing manor was quiet. Too quiet. He didn't like it. He was bored. So bored. The last thing fun he did was jump out at Walter, and all the former angel of death did was give him the evil eye and stalk away. He had just decided to stalk his master when he saw her leaving for some emergency meeting she thought important. Honestly, what good did it do to be sitting on your ass all night discussing the details of some long since departed FREAKS? He felt like killing. Ohh, the joys of it. The scent of blood, the ripped flesh flying in your face, the screams (Human and unhuman.), the feel of harmless bullets being shot frantically at you. Ahh, how I miss it. he thought with sarrow. Was it only two days ago?? It feels like a hundred years....  
  
Seras Victoria stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her bedroom door. Huh. More like cell. There was nothing to do. Her room was bare, she really needed some stuff. Even her bathroom was practically empty. It lacked the nessesities the female race usually deemed not worth even thinking about living without. Makeup, shampoo, conditioner, hair products, skin products. ect. ect. Soap was her main item. Though, it was scented. She bit her lip in annoyance. She wanted to go out. She had no idea how though. Considering her lack of transportation. Suddenly, it hit her. Did master have a car? Well, it would make sense wouldn't it? a car...yes, he would probably have a big black car...with double cannons, armour, and a few machine guns....She giggled at the thought of him joy riding while killing FREAKS. A loud voice in her mind made her jump. ::Oh yes, thats just the way i'd have my car...if I had one. but no, a car is not my choice of human transportation. I prefer a much faster way, THE MOTORCYCLE oooo.....BUAHAHAHAHA!!!!:: Seras gulped "haha..." Is he okay?....She turned in time to see her master dropping from the ceiling onto her coffin bed. "You know, this is much more comfy than mine....now why is that? I demand the best treatment from these pesky little humans, don't they KNOW I can squash them like a bug whenever I want too?? AH-HA, and its got REAL silk sheets!! no fair." "uhh..master?" "yes police girl?" "uhm, what are you doing here? I mean..in my room.." "well, currently im laying on your bed." "uh-huh. I see well is there anything I can do for you?" "YES!! YOU CAN COME AND GET DRUNK WITH ME!! and, we can sing 'Under the sea, from the little mermaid....' hahaha....can we do that please??"  
  
to be continued. 


	2. chap 2

Hi people. Thanks for the reviews!! Im sorry if some of the characters are out of well, character. I haven't been able to capture them yet (they keep running away from me!), but im trying. I don't own Hellsing. I know thats what some of you may be thinking ^_^, but woe is me, I unfortunately don't...i wish it wasn't so....oh, I don't own any of the things/people/names/ect. that I may use. such as: 'Under the sea' from the little mermaid. That is someone elses...Someone I don't know. Now, flying on, TO THE STORY!! *walks into a wall that suddenly appears.*  
  
Seras stood staring at her master in utter confusion. He never really paid much attention to her. Unless he was berating her for her refusal to drink blood or her feelings of comrade towards her human peers. Sometimes though, on rare occasions, he would come and congratulate her, on what, she didn't know. But she appreciated it all the same. Though, sometimes she suspected Walter having a hand in her masters compliments. She liked to think that her master really liked her, and didn't ignore her because she was forgotton, like a child's plaything, once treasured, now kicked aside for some new toy. And this unexpected visit, practically confirmed her hopes. He wouldn't have come to her unless he liked her right? He wouldn't be staring at her through his cat-like eyes right now unless he liked her right? She blinked. "Master?" "Yeeeess?" He drew out his reply, quirking an eyebrow to add effect. A single pearl white fang peaked through his lips. Seras found her self staring at those lips. She swallowed. Pale. They were so pale. Deadly. Those lips reminded her of something dark and dangerous, creeping the night for pray. Pray that would experience more pain than it could imagine. Lips that would enjoy tearing the flesh of an innocent being apart, piece by piece, laughing while its food screamed for mercy. She shuddered. And she realized that she could be that kind of creature. Could have those kind of lips. If only she forgot her human nature. Human life. Forgot everything, and embraced that part of her new life that she was being offered. Suddenly the image of her, tearing through some child's flesh, not caring to ease the pain it suffered. Relishing its young life's blood. She shrank away from it. Thrust it away into oblivion. She would not, could not, become something like that. Become....A monster.  
  
Alucard heard her thoughts, heard them as if they were his own. He kept silent as she stared at her thoughts subject. He wanted to shake her. Wake her from those thoughts that hurt his pride. Thoughts that made him want to slap her. She was no closer to becoming one of the true undead than that night he had given her her new life. He resisted the urge to beat her to a bloody pulp when he heard the name she had as good as given him. Monster. What right had she to call it that? None. She hadn't been in the undead world long enough to understand that sometimes, live pray was the only way to survive. She didn't know. And he wanted to show her. Bloody her mind until all innocence was no longer. He kept his face still. Never showing his knowledge of her mind's words. He calmed himself as he prepared to speak. "Seras,"  
  
She snapped out of her reverie. Her master's voice had jarred her from her inner turmoil. She sensed something, what was it? Some, change to her master's voice. Something he held back perhaps? The tiny thread avoided her prodding, and disappeared. She must have imagined the change. "Im sorry Master, I forgot what I was going to say..." "Seras," he said again. "Yes master?" "Go spend the night shopping for...(He looked around the room)..whatever...You can get as much money from Walter as you need." And with that he floated into the ceiling.  
  
She stood there for a minute. Then she shrugged and followed her master's order. As she walked down the hallway, pondering Walter's location, she stopped dead. (literally.) Had the sudden disinterest in her, been because her master had heard her thoughts? Had he been insulted by them, and lost all desires for her company? She suddenly felt horrible. And mentally hammered a stake into her heart. She had forgotten to pull back her thoughts. To hide them in the small corner her master had promised never to listen into. He had heard everything then. A rage flew up. He had no right to enter her mind. She had never agreed for his presence to come and go as he pleased. She slammed her fist against the wall. He had no right. But, the good part of her said, calming her and making her realize her mistake. She had done something wrong, and she had never told him not to listen to her thoughts. Also, he was bonded to her, maybe he had no choice, maybe her thoughts were also for his ears, whether he wanted them or not. She had not questioned him about the open part of her mind when he explained what her private corner was for. She had never thought. Biting her lip, she continued her search for Walter. Only, her mission was different. She would not be leaving the mansion tonight. No, she was going to think on how to approach her master with an apology, one he would hopefully except.  
  
Aaand.....To Be Continued. 


End file.
